The Birth of Rose Weasley
by SugarDee
Summary: What happened before Rose was born? Rated for Ron and Hermione's mouth. Amazingly, mostly for Hermione's mouth. I've been deleting and adding this story for awhile now, sorry if you're annoyed. This should be the last one to be deleted and added.


_A/N: Another RonHermione one-shot done by me. I was supposed to study for my upcoming exams, yet I'm doing this (sigh). Anyway, read on. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**: Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo belong to the infamous and the great JK Rowling. However the receptionist and the two healers belong to me._

* * *

THE BIRTH OF ROSE WEASLEY

"Ron."

The red-haired young man still didn't move even after Hermione shook him forcefully.

"Ron, wake up."

"Five more minutes, 'Mione," he replied, shifting to his other side.

"Ronald, for Merlin's sake, wake up!" she yelled as she gave him a jolt so hard that he nearly fell off the bed.

"Merlin!" stated Ron, holding on to the bed cover tight. He looked around the room and saw her, "What is it, Hermione? What's the emergency?"

"It's time," answered Hermione, simple. She tried her hardest to stand up from their bed.

"Time for what?" he asked again, sitting up. "It's not breakfast yet, is it?"

"No, it isn't," she answered with a stern voice. "Hurry up before it's too late."

"Before _what_'s too late?"

Hermione resisted herself from screaming at her husband. She simply walked to him, very slowly, and took his hand to wake him up from the bed.

"We have to go now!"

"But where are we going?" asked Ron, standing in front of her. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "It's so early. Can't we go later?"

"No!" spat Hermione. "We have to go to the St Mungo now. It's _time_, Ron!"

"Oh, _oh_," he said, as he realised what she said. He paced in front of her for awhile, looking very confused, before taking his and her robes from the back of the door and walked her downstairs to the living room.

"Which do you prefer – by car, Floo, or Apparate?" asked Ron.

"Do you even _know_ the way to the hospital?"

"W-well no, not really," he stuttered. Seeing her eyes widened, he continued, "But we can ask for directions."

"Directions? It's two o'clock in the morning, Ron. Who can we ask for directions?" shouted Hermione. She felt another contraction again. She winced, pressing her hand on her stomach. "Aargh!"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm okay all right. In fact, I'm feeling _really_ spectacular right now, Ronald. Really spectacular that I need to go to St Mungo!" said Hermione, sarcastically. "Hurry up, Ron. I can feel the baby coming."

"What?!" yelled Ron. He once again paced in front of her. He really didn't know what to do.

"Ron! Can you please stop pacing and get me to that bloody hospital?" asked Hermione with a loud voice, causing him to stop and face her. "I don't care how to get there, as long as this baby is delivered in the hospital!"

"So car it is," he decided, walking towards a small table by the front door to take his car key.

"What? Are you mad? No!" she yelled again, stopping him on the way. "I don't mean to get there by car. What if I deliver this baby inside the car when you're asking for directions?"

"But you just said –"

"Since when do you – aargh!" she winced again – another contraction. Ron immediately ran to her. "I swear if I'm not having contraction right now, I would have hexed you by now."

"I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to," mumbled Ron softly.

"Sorry?"

"Err, no. Nothing."

"Whatever. We need to get there now, Ron," said Hermione, impatiently.

"Err, okay. We'll Floo there then," said Ron, pulling her gently towards the fireplace. He looked at her carefully when they were in front of the fireplace. "Are you okay with Floo-ing?

"It's okay, Ron, as long as we get there safely," answered Hermione, now holding his arm so tight, Ron felt that his arm was going to come off soon. "Now, hurry."

He kissed her forehead and walked her to the fireplace. He took some Floo powder and stepped inside followed by a pregnant Hermione. He put his arm around Hermione's waist and looked at her.

"Ready?"

"Since last year," answered Hermione, sarcastically. "Hurry up!"

"St Mungo!"

They arrived a few seconds later with dusts and ashes on their clothes. They didn't look like they cared a lot about their appearances right now as they made their way to the receptionist's desk.

"We need a room right now – my wife's having a baby!" exclaimed Ron, soon after they saw one healer.

"May I know your name, sir?" asked the young healer without looking up.

"Can't you ask for my name later? My wife's going to deliver any time soon if we don't hurry!" said Ron. "Just give us the bloody room now!"

"Ron, be a little nicer will you?" said Hermione, on his side, wincing yet again. "This is a public place."

"I don't care!"

"'Ron'?" asked the healer, finally looking up at the couple. Her eyes widened as she realised who they were. "Ron Weasley?"

"Of course Ron Weasley! There is only one red haired Ron Weasley in this world, and it's me!" stated Ron, still with raised voice. "Now can you _please_ hurry up before my wife here delivers the baby on the spot?"

"Then you're Hermione Granger?" asked the healer once again, turning to Hermione who was wincing again.

"Hermione Granger-_Weasley_!" corrected Ron, gritting his teeth.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I can finally meet you two; here of all places," commented the healer, happily. She immediately stopped smiling and started looking around. "But where is Harry Potter?" she asked before turning to the angry couple in front. "I want to meet him. I love him to death."

Ron threw his hands in frustration.

"He's busy and so are we!"

Everybody in that place turned their heads to see the owner of the voice: Hermione.

"Just get me a bloody wheelchair, or a bloody stretcher, or whatever bloody things you use for a soon-to-deliver-baby bloody woman like me!" she shouted before wincing once more, clutching her husband's arm. "I don't care what you get me – you can even levitate me. I just care about giving birth in a proper place without all of you staring at me like I'm some kind of freak!"

"Now, now Hermione, you're the one who's not being nice now," said Ron, patting her hand on his arm.

She shot him a death glare, causing him to withdraw his hand.

"I can be not nice whenever I want, especially at a time like this!" exclaimed Hermione, shooting everyone around death glares. She then hit the desk with both hands. "I need a room now! I can feel it coming for Merlin's sake!"

A wheelchair suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Apparently one healer realised that Hermione's delivering any time soon and summoned it for the pregnant woman to sit. The healer then started pushing her to one room with Ron on their tail.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys. It was her first day to work as a receptionist. And apparently her first time meeting you two," apologised the healer who was slightly older than the receptionist before.

"Wasn't it your first time as well?" asked Ron, hurriedly walking beside her. "I mean this _is_ our first baby."

"Oh no. I was there when Ginny Potter gave birth to James and little Albus. So of course I've seen you."

They finally reached their destination. Hermione gladly walked to the appointed bed and lay there. Ron walked to her side, sat on the chair holding her hand.

"I'll call more healers to help you with the labour," said the healer before going out of the room. "I'll be right back."

"'Mione?" he called out after the healer was out of sight.

"Yes?"

"Would you be all right if I left you alone for awhile?" asked Ron, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Floo Ginny and tell her that you're due in a couple of minutes," he answered. "And ask her to tell the others to come here."

"But can't you do it _after_ my labour? I want you to be by my side when the baby is born, Ron," said Hermione.

"Me too, but they are going to kill me if I don't tell them we're here."

"Well at least wait until the healers come back," pleaded Hermione. "Please?"

"Okay," said Ron, kissing the back of her hand.

They felt silent – the only thing heard was Hermione's constant wincing in pain as she had her contraction for the umpteenth time tonight. Ron just rubbed her knuckles and head soothingly to let her know that he's not going to leave her side until the healers returned.

"'Mione?" he broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Were you that angry at the receptionist just now?" he asked, smiling.

"Well of course I was," answered Hermione. "I was going to give birth to our first baby, and yet she was so calm as if we were having a tea."

"You even dropped the B-bomb," said Ron, smirking.

"What was I supposed to do then?" she said, looking up at him. "I'm sure, Ron: if you were me, you would definitely say the same thing. And maybe even more often and more violent."

"Hey are you saying that I'm mean to people?" asked Ron.

"Well," stated Hermione, placing her free hand on her chin pretending to think really hard.

"'Mione, are you serious?"

Hermione just shrugged and smiled at him lovingly.

The door to the room suddenly flung open. A number of healers came in.

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys, we just had an operation," apologised one male healer, walking up nearer to the couple.

* * *

"So that's what happened before Rose was born," finished Hermione, one night inside the children's bedroom.

"How I wish I was there," commented Rose. "I wanted to see the healer who summoned the wheelchair for you."

"_I_ wanted to see that receptionist," said Hugo. He then turned to look at his mother. "Why was she like that, mommy?"

"Why was _who_ like that?"

Everybody turned at the voice coming from the door. Realising who it was, Hermione smiled and gestured Ron to come over and sit beside her on their son's bed.

"What story were you telling them, 'Mione?" asked Ron, smiling.

"About the incident eight years ago at the hospital," she answered, smiling too. She looked at him eagerly. "You still remember, don't you?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget that irritating receptionist?"

The children and Hermione let out a chuckle.

"Wait. Did you tell the _whole_ thing?" asked Ron, after the others sobered up. He then dropped his voice so their children wouldn't hear what he's going to ask. "Even the B-bomb?"

"Are you insane? Of course not."

"What's a B-bomb?" asked Hugo with huge eyes.

Hearing the word, his sister bulge her eyes out and looked at her parents.

"Is B-bomb the word that dad always says when he's upset?" she asked, looking at Ron particularly. "Is it?"

The person being asked started rubbing the back of his head, a signal of him being nervous. Hermione poked him gently by the ribs.

"Why are you acting like you're being asked by your mother?" said Hermione, giggling. She turned to look at her daughter. "Yes, it is."

Rose's mouth opened widely.

"Rose, dear. You're going to catch a fly if you don't close your little mouth," said Hermione, walking to sit on her bed. She placed her fingers on her daughter's chin to close her mouth. "Besides why are you so shocked?"

"Was the receptionist _that_ irritating?" asked Rose, after recovered from being shocked. "I mean," she looked at Ron, "you were in a public place. Don't you have any other word to express that … that anger?"

It was Ron's turn to open his mouth widely as he realised what his daughter has said.

"Wow, Rose. You remind me so much of someone I know." He turned to his wife. "I wonder who."

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, pretending she didn't know anything.

Hugo, who didn't get what the others were talking about, was still with huge eyes. He looked at his parents and then his sister, then at his parents again in confusion.

"What were you talking about?" asked Hugo with a sad tone as he was left out of the conversation. He looked at Rose. "What's a B-bomb?"

Before Rose could open her mouth to answer her brother's question, Hermione answered, "It's a word that you're not supposed to know until you're old enough."

"When is old enough?" he asked, looking at Ron.

"When you're in Hogwarts," answered Ron, ruffling his son's hair.

"But that's," Hugo stopped to look at his fingers to count and finally looked up after finished, "five years from now. I can't wait that long to know what it is. Besides how come Rosie," pointing to her, "knows it before she even gets to Hogwarts?"

"Don't worry, Hugo," said Rose, causing Hugo to look at her. "I'm pretty sure you're going to hear it soon enough. But if you haven't heard the word by the time you're in Hogwarts, you can just come to me and ask for it."

"Rose, don't teach your brother a bad word," said Hermione, trying to sound angry but failed.

"So it's a bad word?" asked Hugo, looking at the others in turn. "Dad said a bad word in a public place?"

"Well actually both of us did," corrected Ron. "I only said a couple of times, while your mommy here," looking at Hermione, "said loads of time."

"Okay, that's enough story I could tell for tonight. It's time for you two to sleep since it's late," said Hermione, obviously ignoring the sentence her husband just said. Despite the fact that her children were whining, she stood up and tucked Rose in with Ron doing the same to Hugo. She then kissed Rose's forehead. "Good night, Rosie."

"Night, mommy."

Hermione walked to her son and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Hugo."

"Night, mommy."

Hermione then walked out the room and waited for Ron to finish wishing his children good night.

"Sweet dreams, guys," said Ron, before closing the door and turning to his wife. "Were you embarrassed back there when I told them that even you said that word?"

"No," replied Hermione, simple. She then started walking to their bedroom door and opened it, followed by her husband. "I was furious."

"You don't have to be," said Ron, closing the door. He then walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know that I didn't blame you for saying 'bloody' a lot."

She only responded by encircling his neck with her arms and nuzzling onto his neck.

"Besides that indicates that you're my wife," he said, chuckling.

Hermione hit his back playfully, chuckling as well.

"Okay, hearing now that you're finally happy, let's get some sleep," he said, trying to pull away.

"No!" stated Hermione, pulling him closer yet again. "Stay like this for awhile."

Hearing the words coming out of his wife's lips, Ron suddenly laughed at the memory he remembered.

"Don't ruin the moment, Ron," said Hermione, pulling back to look at his brilliant blue eyes. "Why did you laugh anyway?"

"Oh I suddenly remembered the time you had your 19th birthday," he said, smirking. "I remembered you telling me that I was stepping on your foot. And to return the favour, you stepped on my foot."

"You still remember that?" asked Hermione, with a surprised tone.

"Of course I do," answered Ron. "That's the first time I heard you declaring your love to me in person."

"Yeah, and that was the first time you kissed me first."

"Well I'm glad I did," said Ron, pulling her head to his neck. "And I'm glad you did."

Hermione kissed his neck in response.

"'Mione," he broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied, dreamily.

"As much as I love you hugging me like this, I think we need some sleep," said Ron, pulling back. "Besides you were sleeping already."

"I was not," she denied, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Oh really? Then why do I have some drools on my shirt?"

The question woke her up. Seeing him grinning like some crazy fool, she hit him on his shoulder.

"Oww!! What was that for?" asked Ron, holding on to his shoulder.

"For waking me up with a question like that," answered Hermione as she stripped down to her dressing gown and walked to their bed. She then curled up under the warm blanket.

"You're welcome," muttered Ron, as he took off his shirt and curled up beside Hermione. Placing his arm around her waist, he kissed her temple and wished her good night.

"Night," mumbled Hermione, before yawning. "Love you."

"Love you too," he replied, before dozing off to sleep too.

* * *

_A/N: So how was it? You know what, I think the children were too mature for their ages. What do you think? Anyway please review, 'cos reviews make go weeeeeeeeeeee. Til next time._

_P.S: I might write a sequel about Hugo's birth. Do you think I should write it? But I won't have it up here in near future since my exams will only finish on the 23rd of June and I'm going back to my country on the 25th until 10th of July. Cross your fingers and pray that I will have it up before my classes start again on the 14th._


End file.
